


House Of The Lord

by engels



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, Sorry Not Sorry, good christian boy tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engels/pseuds/engels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sundays are meant to be spent in the bathroom, panting, and guilty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Of The Lord

**Author's Note:**

> I cant believe i didn't name this "House of God"
> 
> i fucked up. i fucked up so bad

Tyler shuffled in behind his parents, keeping his head down as he sidestepped the usual throng of Sunday meet-and-greets going on in the church entrance. People were always shaking hands and smiling widely in their immaculate ironed shirts like they were trying to prove to themselves and God that being a Good Christian© was their 24/7, not just a Sunday bargain with the lord. He marveled at their fakeness.

Tyler fidgeted with the belt that was digging into his middle. His sensible khakis were creased sharp enough to cut glass, and his smart collar felt too tight around his throat. ‘Uncomfortable’ wasn't enough to describe how Tyler felt. Despite how handsome his mom said he looked, Tyler’s crisp white shirt felt more and more like the crisp white sheet they’d drape over his lifeless body.

He filed into a back pew after Zach, accidentally stepping on his foot as he awkwardly squeezed past him. His brother lightly kicked him in response, earning himself a stern look from their mother. 

“Boys,” she reprimanded, “We’re in God’s house.” 

Tyler sarcastically echoed back, “Yeah, Zach, not in front of God.” 

The look he got silenced him too.

The service went by about as quickly as molasses, and was just as engaging. Following the less-than-exciting announcements from the active members (“Just a friendly reminder that the Square Dancing For Jesus league is always open to the interested! Sign ups posted weekly outside the main office!”) and a couple very limp hymns, the pastor stepped up to deliver his sermon and Tyler felt like his eyes were sliding down his face like melting butter.

_Bzzzzz._ His phone buzzed in his pocket and Tyler’s hand instinctively went for it, looking around in embarrassment to see if it was actually as loud as it felt. Nobody seemed to notice, including his parents, and since Tyler was sitting at the end of the pew anyway, he figured God wouldn’t mind if he checked his text really quick. 

(1) new message from Josh. Tyler felt his spirit feebly lift its head a little in attention. 

He knew Josh’s parents weren’t that different from his own, and he was probably also sitting in church right now. Tyler mentally berated him for texting during the service, before he felt dumb. He opened the message.

_Josh: Wyd??_

What did he think he was doing?

_Tyler: Church, duh, like you_

_Josh: Sike i’m at home_

Tyler felt instantly jealous.

_Tyler: Skipping on the lord? Shame on you dun_

_Josh: i wish. had a headache, mom let me hang back_

Tyler snorted. His mom wouldn’t let him skip service if he was bleeding internally, and his dad would be right there, backing her up. He could hear his voice plain as day in his head, telling him something about _building character_.

His phone buzzed again in his hand. 

_Josh: you bored??_

_Tyler: no way, i’m climbing the walls._ Eyeroll emojii.

_Josh: funny. wanna come over after?_

Yes, yep, yes please, god yes, definitely ABSOLUTELY yes. 

_Tyler: ya i guess_

_Josh: no ones gonna be home for a while. ashley’s got a school thing after, might take a while_

Tyler’s eyes widened a little as he glanced up quickly to his parents, making sure they still weren’t looking. The sermon continued vaguely in the background as Tyler tilted his phone a little to the side, hiding his screen without being too obvious.

Was Josh suggesting what he thought he was suggesting?

_Josh: im sure we can think of something to do_

He was.

The pinch of arousal Tyler felt was immediately chased by guilt. Oh no, no, no, he was not about to sext his gay sort-of boyfriend in _church._ Jesus wasn’t going to read his texts today.

_Josh: ive been thinking about you all day, ty_

Tyler put his phone face down in his lap and folded his hands over it. He looked up and watched the pastor with glazed eyes, trying hard to pay attention, or at least look like he was. His phone might as well have been the hellfire awaiting him, because it grew hot under his hands while Tyler grew hot under his collar.

Fine. Fine, maybe he was going to sext his gay sort-of boyfriend in church. 

_Tyler: yeah? like what?_

There, a provocative yet tasteful response. No way could Josh turn this into something really dirty. Tyler would love to see him tr-

 _Josh: mostly about how hard im gonna fuck you against the wall when you get here._

__Tyler audibly gasped, before choking down an even more embarrassing sound. He damned Josh to hell in that moment as he got hard so quickly he felt light-headed. Oh god, oh fuck._ _

__He shifted in his seat, trying to subtly readjust himself. He quietly cleared his throat, which suddenly felt very dry. His phone buzzed three more times after that in quick succession, (3) new messages from FUCKING Josh waiting for him._ _

_Josh: wed have to be quiet though, neighbors. might have to gag you_

_Josh: fuck i’m hard_

_Josh: cant wait to see you_

__Tyler didn’t want to wait for the service to be over. He didn’t want to wait for his parents to drop him off at Josh’s house. He didn’t even wish he had taken his own car. He wanted to spring from his seat and _run_ all the way to Josh’s and not stop until he was practically kicking down his door._ _

_Tyler: jesus dude_

_Josh: shit im sorry, got carried away. we dont have to do anything. i just got fallout 4_

_Tyler: no no its not that, hell yea i wanna do stuff. its just your texts are really hot_

_Josh: dont tell me im turning you on in church, joseph?_ Winky emojii. Tyler wanted to strangle him.

_Tyler: im only human_

_Josh: you hard??_

__Tyler felt his cheeks burning, terrified of how red he probably looked. If anyone looked over to him right now, based on how tight his pants felt, he’d be toast._ _

_Tyler: yeah_

_Josh: wish i could tell you everything i wanna do to you right now_

__Tyler couldn’t continue like this. He didn’t want to stop, definitely not, but if he stayed where he was, he’d either be forced to stop or end up in a situation so embarrassing he’d have to switch churches, and probably also families._ _

_Tyler: hang on_

__He tapped Zach next to him on the shoulder. “Hey,” Tyler whispered when he turned. “Tell mom I’m going to the bathroom.”_ _

__“‘Kay.” Tyler felt lucky that his brother didn’t ask many questions._ _

__Tyler tried to walk as briskly as possible while still looking casual. When he got to the bathrooms, he locked the stall door and sat down on the closed toilet, unfastening his belt._ _

__One hand lay idly in his lap as he dialed Josh’s number, holding the phone to his ear and listening to it ring with hitched breaths._ _

__“Hello?” Josh answered, voice sounding low and gravely, like he’d already been touching himself for a while now. The thought made Tyler’s abdomen clench._ _

__“Tell me.” Tyler didn’t mean to sound so breathy, but he knew he had to be quiet._ _

__“What?” Josh asked sweetly, as if he didn’t know. He loved playing the innocent card, and Tyler hated him for it._ _

__One hand worked into his pants, lightly palming himself over his boxers. “Tell me what you wanna do to me.”_ _

__Josh sighed through his nose on the other end of the line; Tyler could hear a rustle of fabric and the whoosh of air in his ear. “Aw fuck Ty-” he breathed, “Where are you calling from? Is it over?”_ _

__“No, it’s still going on, I’m in the bathroom.” Tyler knew he would probably regret this, and he definitely knew he wasn’t going to heaven._ _

__“Are you serious?” Josh sounded jubilant. Tyler could practically hear his smirk. “That’s so bad, Ty.”_ _

__“Just,” Tyler whined quietly, “Talk to me. Please.”_ _

__Josh grunted slightly. Tyler imagined what he was doing. Lying in bed, damp bangs plastered across his forehead, pretty eyes closed in pleasure and eyebrows knitted, one hand clutching the phone to his ear, the other hand shoved down his pants. Tyler wanted to scream._ _

__“I can’t wait for you to come over, I wanna hear you moan for me. God, we can be as loud as you wanna be. You always sound so pretty with my hand around your cock. Can’t wait to watch you fall apart.” Josh rambled on, spitting out whatever came to mind between scratchy groans and short gasps. “You always look so good too. You’re so beautiful, Tyler, you’re so, so good for me.”_ _

__Tyler’s feet were planted firmly on the tile floor as he tightened his hand around his cock, stroking languidly. He ran his thumb over the head, wiping away the drop of precum that had beaded there. A shiver ran down his spine at Josh’s words, and he whimpered softly._ _

__“You’re touching yourself right now, aren’t you, baby? Mmmm, bet you are, bet you’re hard as rock right now listening to me get off. How does it feel, Ty? Does it feel good to know you drive me crazy? I’m crazy for you,” Josh continued, “I’m crazy for you.”_ _

__Tyler felt a rush of affection and sweetness that rivaled his raging arousal. He really was crazy about him._ _

__Josh went on, his voice sounding more and more breathless and dropping even lower. “Tell me when you’re close, okay? Let me hear you, I wanna hear you come, okay?”_ _

__Tyler nodded, then choked a quiet, “Yeah,” into the receiver._ _

__“This feels _so_ good baby boy, I wish I could see how you look right now, getting off to my voice. God, that's so fucking hot. Keep going, baby, keep going. I wanna come for you, I want you to hear how bad I’m gonna lose control for you, Tyler.” Josh’s words trailed away until he was repeating Tyler’s name like a prayer. “Tyler, Tyler, god, yeah, I’m close, I’m so fucking close-”_ _

__“Me too,” Tyler whispered. “I’m coming, Joshie.”_ _

__Josh’s moan from the other end was so shamelessly filthy Tyler thought his soul was going to leave his body. He bit down on his own lip hard enough to draw blood, biting back his own moan to a helpless whimper of absolute, total pleasure as his listened to Josh’s hard panting. “Fuck,” Tyler heard Josh gasp to himself, “Oh, fuck.”_ _

__They were both quiet on the phone for a minute as they gathered their faculties. Finally, Tyler broke the silence with a hoarse, “Holy shit.”_ _

__Josh chuckled. “Jeez, language. You’re in a church.”_ _

__Tyler would’ve elbowed him. “Very funny. I gotta take off though, before the fam starts thinking I’m constipated.”_ _

__“Yeah, yeah, go ahead. I’ll still see you later though, right?” Josh asked, before dropping his voice down a register again to follow with, “I’m not done with you.”_ _

__Tyler’s gut clenched again, ever unsatisfied. “Nothing could keep me away.”_ _

__After they hung up, Tyler almost let his phone slip from his hand as he came back to Earth and realized the state he was in through his bliss. He had definitely just has phone sex with another boy in the bathroom of his church while his family waited for him a hundred feet away. Tyler could feel the beck and call of the devil already, coaxing him into his open arms._ _

__At this point, he thought a couple hours later as Josh opened the front door with a wide smile and sparkling eyes before pulling Tyler onto his lips, he’d go to him skipping._ _


End file.
